Perfect Chemistry
by pirates.booty
Summary: Ally Dawson has just transferred into chemistry by the request of her counselor, only to find that her teacher Mr. Moon is a little too hands on. Needing help with her lab experiments, Mr. Moon offers to be her tutor. Instead of helping her with her science, he helps her in an all too different area.


Ally's POV

Trudging into class I looked at all the full lab tables and cringed. Transferring into a new chemistry class mid semester had not been my idea, and now I was going to be stuck without a lab partner.

Walking to the back of the class, I sat at an empty table, resigning myself for a year alone.

Pulling out my huge chemistry textbook, I glanced up at the front of the room.

My eyes drifted over to the side of the room where Mr. Moon was standing. Sucking in a deep breath, I choked. There was only one word to describe Mr. Moon, and it was gorgeous. I could feel the class's eyes intently watching me.

Blushing, I looked down at my textbook trying to stop the coughs wracking my chest.

"Are you okay? Ally Dawson, right?" Mr. Moon was now standing near my table. "Do you need a drink of water?"

"Yes," I managed to choke out, as I got up from my table.

I noticed that Mr. Moon's eyes lingered a second too long.

Austin's POV

As I watched my newest student rise from her table I couldn't help but stare at her perfection.

I noticed every single curve, and for the first time regretted being a high school teacher.

Her gait was quick to escape the wandering eyes of the rest of the class, and the door swiftly shut behind her.

I wanted her right then and there.

Trying to refocus my attention back to the lab instructions, I did my best to clear my thoughts of anything unrelated to science.

Ally's POV

I walked down the hallway thinking about Mr. Moon. Well, thinking about undressing Mr. Moon, and how good it would feel to touch his warm skin.

Pushing the door open to the empty bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror I fixed my hair, trying to look presentable before I returned to class.

Bracing myself for the worst, I paused at the door before going back in.

Peeking into the room, I could see that everyone had already started working on their labs.

I quietly opened the door, trying not to draw attention. Luckily everyone was focused on their work, and I walked in unnoticed.

I picked up at the sheet of paper on my desk, gazing down at the instructions that seemed to be in a different language.

I don't even know why I'm taking this class. I've never been good at science, but my guidance counselor had signed me up despite my firm no.

I walked back to the equipment table, trying to make it look like I had a clue what we were supposed to be doing.

I was grabbing a beaker when Mr. Moon walked up behind me.

Startled I turned, and found myself inches away from him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, and the moisture of his breath dancing on my neck.

Chills ran down my spine, fumbling, the beaker slipped from my hands.

Panic surged through me, but his hand reached out and caught it just in time.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little nervous." Mr. Moon looked down at me, concerned.

I coldly replied, "No, I'm fine." And returned to fiddling with my lab equipment.

As soon as he walked away I regretted my snarky tone.

As people began to finish their labs and return to their tables, I was still trying to light my bunsen burner.

The bell rang, and students quickly shuffled out the door.

I, however, was still standing there having not even started my lab.

Mr. Moon walked up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at his gentle touch.

"I can see that you're struggling today," Mr. Moon said kindly. "And since you don't have a partner I would be willing to help you after school so you don't fall behind."

As much as I wanted to spend more time with him, I also didn't want him to see how stupid I was.

But the words were out before I could stop them. "Yes, only if you don't mind, though. I know you probably have a family to get home to."

Mr. Moon slightly reddened. "Nope, it's just me. And I don't mind helping you at all.

How about we start right now. The reason why you're bunsen burner won't light is because the gas isn't turned on."

Shit. I was an idiot.

Seeing me blush, he chuckled. "It's okay. They're pretty hard to get the hang of."

He reached behind me and lit the burner in seconds.

For some reason, I found this irresistible.

His eyes locked on mine, and my heart stopped.

They were a golden brown color that took my breath away.

He leaned in slightly, and I accidentally stumbled into his arms.

I looked up, his eyes still peering into mine, as they slowly widened.

" I...I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

He tightened his grip and brought me closer to his chest. I swear he could feel my heart pounding.

I glanced up towards him again and suddenly his lips collided with mine. They were soft and moist, the way every mans should be.

His hands moved further down my waist and under my shirt, stroking my skin.

"I have to have you now" wailed Mr. Moon.

As much as I tried I couldn't resist him any longer.

Forcefully grabbing his shirt I twisted my hands and pushed him against the counter. I was now in control.

I began to kiss him passionately while my fingers ran through his shaggy blonde hair, his hands now moving up to my breasts gently kneading them.

A groan slipped through Mr. Moon's mouth.

"You feel amazing Ally. I want more of you."

I could feel him getting harder, and I liked that I had this effect on him.

He boldly turned me to the counter kissing my neck.

My legs coiled around him as he lifted me up onto the counter. It became harder to breath and I loudly moaned.

Suddenly a knock at the door echoed through the room followed by the handle moving.

Panicked, we pealed away from each other, while smoothing down any noticeable imperfections.


End file.
